


тысячелетняя армия

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: да, условия неизменны: должно получиться слово «вечность» – а букв всего пять: «д», «е», «н», «и», «с».
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 18





	тысячелетняя армия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> той, которая несколько дней писала мне "и где твой грустный фик, я не вижу его на фикбуке". прости меня, пожалуйста. люблю
> 
> примечания автора: я был пьян

А начиналось-то всё с малого. Где-то чересчур заупрямился, что-то не то сказал, не тем тоном — это ведь дело одной минуты, разрушить — даже то, что строилось больше года. И вот уже что-то незримое растаскивает вас, словно боксёров по разным углам ринга, и затяжная травма вроде бы кажется вполне естественной причиной _не говорить_.

 _первый блестящий камешек в основании ледяных стен.  
_  
Денис находит себе компанию без всяких проблем — сегодня это Коля Комличенко. Денису вообще не составляет никакого труда найти общий язык со всеми в радиусе, наверное, нескольких сот километров. И Марио, наверное, тоже сейчас мог бы подойти, заговорить о чём-нибудь отвлечённом, но внутри гадюкой шипит недобитая гордость, а воспалённый мозг каждую морщинку, появляющуюся при виде Марио у Дениса на переносице, воспринимает как сигнал: _ему тут не рады._

_— тебе тут не рады, — грозно вторят стражи, сжимая в руках сизые алебарды, и за их спинами — тьма._

Хлопает дверь, и Денис отвечает подошедшему Дзюбе, что пытается его поддеть тремя словами по-испански, думая, что это забавно. Марио неслышной поступью идёт в медкабинет, и за его спиной всё ещё раздаётся отрывистый говор Дзюбы, да мягкий смех Черышева в ответ.

_он ступает по залу, не боясь поскользнуться, не чувствуя босых ног, что давно уже отнялись и почти посинели, сливаясь с блестящим полом из сотен ледяных глыб. здесь так пустынно, и из мебели — только огромный трон там, вдали, да разбросанные осколки, из которых, наверное, нужно что-то собрать?.._

Он не ревнует Дениса ни к Дзюбе, ни к Комличенко — его пугает совсем другое. Он не считает, что потерял Черышева после той ссоры — но что-то щемит в груди.

_да, условия неизменны: должно получиться слово «вечность» — а букв всего пять: «д», «е», «н», «и», «с»._

И ведь кажется, что причин для беспокойства нет, ну, поспорили на отвлечённую тему, с кем не бывает, — но в голове бьётся всего одна мысль, которая кажется Марио настолько здравой, будто её написал Чарльз Дарвин. Он ведь, положа руку на сердце, не самый интересный человек на свете, и собеседник из него так себе; у него своя московская жизнь, с воспитанием молодняка и локальными армейскими проблемами, вряд ли интересными хоть кому-то за пределами структуры ЦСКА, и… год и три месяца — это ведь достаточно долгий срок?..

 _— ходишь за ним, как привязанный, сколько можно, тебе же не пять лет, — марио не понимает, что это за голос, откуда; он испуганно оглядывается, едва успевая заметить силуэт чёрной птицы под потолком тронного зала.  
_  
...достаточно долгий, чтобы надоесть?..

_и не строй из себя несчастного. мыльную драму ты сам нарисовал у себя в голове, да, ты, придурок. только никто не придёт и не спасёт тебя от твоих собственных мыслей, вот в чём трагедия._

Марио кроет. Конкретно так кроет, и он сидит на кушетке, обхватив звенящую голову ладонями. _Довольно,_ — шепчет он, почему-то по-русски, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, что мерно стучит в висках, словно старый надтреснутый колокол.

_ты, ты, ты стал обузой для лучшего человека во вселенной  
ты, ты, ты просрал свой единственный шанс быть счастливым_

Бег, тяжёлый, неровный, слышен с самого конца коридора, и чем ближе к двери, тем слышнее чьё-то рваное дыхание.

_никто не придёт_

Дверь едва не слетает с петель. Денис уже почти подбегает к Марио — и останавливается, мнётся; гордость и злость всё ещё кипят в его душе.

_стены трещат, ледяные кирпичи покрываются трещинами, сквозь дыры пробиваются пылающие копья; истошно крича, под сводом носится вспугнутая гарпия; пикирует на марио; ледяные когти рвут его кожу_

Марио сглатывает. Решается посмотреть на Дениса прямо.

_стены рассыпаются к чертям; она падает, подстреленная_

Два шага вперёд — и пальцы Дениса касаются его щеки.

_потому что денис сильнее_

— Мы не позволим этим глупостям встать между нами, правда же, — шепчет Денис упрямо, словно ещё борется с самим собой — и выдыхает, дождавшись кивка.

_он намного сильнее_

Марио тянет Дениса на себя, на кушетку, крепко прижимает и, путая испанский и португальский, бормочет на ухо что-то, чувствует, как тревога обоих начинает отступать — Денису было так же плохо, как бы он ни пытался скрыть это и отвлечься на других, плохо до нервных улыбок, до тошноты; и Марио слышит, как всё ещё заходится в бешеном ритме его сердце.

_и тысячи светлых ангелов стоят за его спиной_  
  



End file.
